One shots and first chapters
by JDS62
Summary: Hello, I have come to the conclusion that most of the plot bunnies that run around in my head are either very short lived or I don't have the literary skill required to write them... so I am either going to put the first chapters for them here or I'm just going to put some one-shots here. If I feel like it I may extend the chapters to two, or three, or write them as full stories.
1. Uzukishi Ch1

Uzukishi, the spiral knight.

I only own the OC everything else belongs to the original writer or the current owner of the intellectual property.

"Spoken!"

'Thought!'

 **Title!**

 ** _"Ability in use!"_**

 _"Referred ability!"_

.

A/N: Warnings: AU, kind of has to be if I'm adding a character; Naruko; Guardian/Teacher OC; Darker than cannon, I mean this for the early part as it was way too chipper from what I remember it as; Sasuke bashing, with minor other bashing; Gamer Naruko

Summary: Naruko always hated her birthday ever since she was kicked out of the orphanage today was her sixth and she was cornered and crying, this is when an ANBU usually saves her but not today. Today there was a strange man with three swords on his back and a very familiar spiral on his coat.

.

She had to keep running, if they caught her they would beat her again. Why does this happen every year, always on her birthday how was it her fault that the Kyuubi attacked on the same day she was born. Today was always worse than the normal hate she had to cope with, the snide comments and the glares even when she was looking… but she didn't know why.

The short red-haired girl ran through an empty street as a horde of drunken men and women chased her, Naruko Uzumaki prayed that the ANBU would stop this as they usually did… but no gods were listening this day.

A second group blocked the path ahead forcing the young girl to run into an alley not noticing either that it was a dead end or that there was a man leaning against the alley wall staring at an open locket… in her panic she didn't even hear the man gasp "Kushina?!".

Only when she reaches the end of the alley and slumps against the wall sobbing in fear and anger does she realise that she isn't alone in the alley. "Please don't hurt me… please…?" She sobbed.

"Why would I do that kid? What's your name kid, you look like a childhood friend of mine." The man asked, only now did Naruko look up at the man.

He was tall, even as he squatted down to look at her she knew he was taller than most people in the Hidden Leaf; He had red hair that looked closer to blood red than her ruby, partially tamed in a messy ponytail that's end was peeking out at his lower back resting over the sheathes of three swords. What he wore was the oddest she had ever seen, and that includes the strange man with the spandex obsession, he was wearing a red armoured long-coat that looked very out of place in the warm weather of fire country; under the coast he had a black waistcoat over a chainmail shirt which itself was ever a tank top.

Looking down Naruko could see that he was wearing durable looking dark blue trousers with two ninja pouches, one on each side, with pointed black boots that looked heavily armoured.

As she looked back up she saw his eyes that looked far older than his youthful face despite the faint light in the steel grey pools that were there. The last thing she notes before answering was the calming smile and the scar from under his right ear to the bottom of the eye on the same side

"Naruko Uzumaki… Please mister they are going to hurt me." She whimpered clutching the now shocked man as the horde entered the alley.

"Step away from the Demon stranger and we won't hurt you." One of the drunk men shouted swinging a bat as he spoke. One of the others didn't feel like waiting and charged the squatting man, who span round with the girl clutched to his chest as he kicked the assailants knee shattering it before following up with a kick to the face that causes a sickening crack. Some of the drunken horde ran as the dead man fell to the ground.

"Whatever you hear, do not take you head away from my chest until I tell you it's safe… alright little one?" The man said getting a nod against his chest from the now relieved girl.

"Who the hell ae you and why are you helping that demon!" One of the woman in the crowd screeched.

"My name is Harikēn or Harken Uzumaki, known to others as the Uzukishi the last guard of the Uzukage left standing… tell me if I need to speak slower for you." The now named Harikēn growled as he drew the lower most sword which was the smallest he had but was still the same length as his arm and double edged.

"His only one man we can take him!" One of the people at the back of the horde shout as they push the people forward.

 ** _"Zanzō: chi no ame!"_** Harken growled as twenty clones of himself flicker into being and fell upon the horde cutting down enemies left and right as the air itself seemed to grow heavy with blood.

"Shit, his a Shinobi!" One of the men shout as they kept charging trampling their downed fellows, ignoring their pleas for help and others than were trying to run.

Ten people fell to the clones' blades before the horde realised that they were outmatched but it took another thirty before the people at the back also understood this. At this point the Uchiha Police and ANBU realised something was wrong and converged on the alley… they found fleeing civilians and a man drenched in blood shielding a young girl as all around him dead or dying bodies lay. "What happened here!?" One of the police ordered, gesturing his baton at the blood-soaked man.

"These pieces of trash thought that they could attack a child without consequence… I disabused them of this notion, with relish." Harken drawled as he wiped the blade on one of the corpses clothes.

"So you admit to murdering them." A different policeman growled as he glared at the child.

"I see that you are an idiot of a similar mien as these fools… and here I thought that this village was allied with the Uzumaki. The Senju would spit on what you have become." Harken growled as points the longsword at the police forces.

"Stop this at once!" An ANBU in a cat mask shouted as they and four others dropped down between the two groups.

"Stand aside ANBU, this doesn't concern you!" one of the black haired policeman snarled.

"I would beg to differ, he is a shinobi thus outside of your remit." Cat stated, you could feel the raised eye-brow.

"The child however isn't." The man growled "Hand her over or we will have to get physical."

"Go to hell. **_Zanzō: ōshitsu no ha_**!" Harken roared as hundreds of illusionary blades appeared on the Uchiha police officers "Last chance to back down. …No? More fun for me then." Harken stated with a grin as he charged the shocked Uchiha, more than one using their Sharingan to attempt to break out of the illusion or track how the unknown man would move.

"Uzumaki-san I believe you came here to see the Hokage?" A man at the head of a separate group said, with impeccable timing.

"Tch… Your right, looks like Riptide won't drink Uchiha blood today… Well there is always tomorrow." Harken stated with a grin as he moved towards the second group of ANBU, ignoring the glares from the Uchiha and appraising looks from the first group of ANBU.

"The Girl is coming with us!" A very foolish Uchiha shouted as he made a grab for Naruko.

" ** _Shatter_**." Harken spat as the illusionary blades piercing the man shattered… and the wounds became real, needless to say the man didn't last long.

"Was that strictly necessary?" The leader of the second group of ANBU, who wore a dog mask, sighed as the Uchiha fell backwards.

"Possibly." Harken replied with a smile as the ANBU surrounded him and shunshined to the Administration building. "You feeling alright little wave?" He asked Naruko as they stabilised, only know realising that she had fallen asleep in his arms "You got a bed we can set her down on, the tyke must have been exhausted." He asked the ANBU as they walked to the Hokage's office.

"There is a couch inside." Was the curt reply.

It took another few minutes to reach the office where the secretary waved us in saying that we were expected. The office had more than just the Hokage there, within were three men one looked like the police officers only older the other who wasn't hidden by an oversized hat was a cripple and half blind aging man who was glaring at the advancing group. The Hokage shed his hat as the group advanced and locked eyes with Harken "Ah… Uzumaki-san I see that you have found young Naruko, I trust she is unharmed?"

"If not for your civilians there would be no need for that question." Harken growled as he lays Naruko on the couch and pulls a blanket of its back to cover her.

"We cannot be everywhere." The Uchiha stated.

"Came quickly enough when I started gutting her assailants though didn't you." Harken snapped, ignoring the long suffering sigh from Sarutobi.

"Gentleman, can we keep this to the point." He said as he reached for his pipe. "You came here Harken Uzumaki to retrieve your niece and return her home correct?" Sarutobi stated as he lit the pipe.

"Correct."

"We should allow this why?" The cripple, Danzo, asked.

"Because Uzu has risen again and this time we have our defences at a war footing as we no longer trust the Leaf to aid their allies." Harken stated as he placed a scroll with the Uzumaki seal on the desk in front of Sarutobi.

"Impossible she is the last Uzumaki, baring yourself. We also would have heard if people had gone back to the inaccessible island!" The Uchiha raged.

"We made the island inaccessible to all not of the clans when we knew the Leaf had abandoned their allies." Harken drawled as he locked eyes with Sarutobi. "Open the scroll and read the message Hokage." He added with a growl as his patience started to wane.

"Watch your tone boy! He is the Hokage and holds the title of 'second god of shinobi' for a reason." The Uchiha growled.

"We in Uzu remember him differently: The oath breaker; the coward; kin stealer; the snake keeper; the incompetent. I can go on but I believe you get the point. The alliance between the two villages is hanging by a thread, I came here to retrieve any Uzumaki from this cesspool and see if you are still worth our time… At the moment I can say with certainty that the Senju's will of fire has long since left the Hidden Leaf." Harken snapped.

Silence fell over the room as everyone but Sarutobi and Danzo glared at the lone Uzu swordsman in the room. Minutes passed before Sarutobi sighed and locked eyes with Harken "I cannot allow that."

"Too bad, all Uzumaki have been ordered to return home. No matter the village affiliation or duties placed upon them. You either let my niece walk out the gate or we will take her over the wall." Harken growled.

"She is our container." Danzo stated, believing that was the end of it.

"Tough. You chose poorly then as Uzu is not going to allow any more of its blood to remain here in Konoha." Harken stated, ignoring the growl from the one eyed man as he continued. "We can either: do this amicably and possibly salvage the alliance; or we can break the alliance here and we will kill all Konoha ninja and civilians that enter our territory. Your choice." At the spike of killing intent from all the people in the room Harken added the proviso "This is mostly a census however as the clan Heiress, due to being Kushina's daughter, she is required to learn the clan style/techniques and other necessities of her position. Also as the alliance requires the heir/ess apparent of the Uzumaki clan to attend the Konoha Ninja School, to foster cooperation between the villages, you only lose access to your container if you choose the second option. She will however require the Uzumaki compound here made available to here and her chosen guardians/teachers."

"Is it only Konoha that this measure is being enacted or everywhere?" Sarutobi asked, glaring now.

"Everywhere, most places have been pretty magnanimous about this as we have stated that we have no intention of removing any permanently who wish to stay… we have only had three families who wished to return to the village, out of a possible fifty." Harken informed them before raising an eyebrow.

"We will have the Uzumaki compound repaired and when Naruko returns it will be ready for her and her retinue… do you have a rough number, for our records you understand." Sarutobi stated, shooting a glare at Danzo as he looked ready to speak.

"Aside from her and myself… at least three female and four male adults of varying ages, depending on if any of our kids want to attend, the number of children is unknown." Harken stated, visibly relaxing.

"How soon can we expect her back?" Sarutobi asked, sounding saddened that the little girl he was starting to see as a surrogate grand-daughter would be leaving.

"She will return in five years to attend the ninja school." Harken stated, Naruko was 4 so she would be starting a year late but so did most clan Heirs.

"Hokage you can't be considering this!" Danzo roared, glaring at all and sundry.

"It is done, when she comes back she will need to be interrogated by the T&I Department, they will probably just mind walk her and move on." Sarutobi stated, it was standard procedure for a ninja that had been on a long term spying mission after all as well as for any suspicious civilians.

"As long as a member of the clan is with her at all times, I will voice no objections." Harken said with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there anything else?" Sarutobi asked.

"Not at this time, when Uzu has more news to relay to you they will send a messenger, who will in all likelihood not be me." Harken stated, before he moved over to check on Naruko who was starting to wake up. "Are you alright little wave?"

"It wasn't a dream… you did save me from them?" Naruko asked, as she clutched Harken's jacket like a lifeline.

"Yep, and I'm getting you out of this village. No one is going to treat you like that again." Harken stated with a smile.

"Really… No-one is going to hit me or do other stuff again." Naruko asked, the hope in her voice was heart breaking and Sarutobi looked twenty years older as the full weight of what his villagers had done to this small girl hit him.

"Never again, and if anyone tries you come and find me… they will have much bigger problems then they could ever deal with." Harken whispered, holding the girl to his chest as he turned to glare at the Uchiha "No matter who they are." He added as he directed the entirety of his Killing intent at the man.

The Uchiha's knees buckled as the KI dropped on him like wave. "I believe that will do." Sarutobi said with a chuckle, trying to relieve the tension as best he could. "I will have a group of ANBU escort you Naruko's home so that you can collect her possessions, after which they will escort her to say goodbye to her friends here. By evening you should be on your way back to Uzu." Sarutobi said sounding both serious and mournful.

"Ino-chan and Ayame-chan…" Naruko muttered sadly.

"Yamanaka Ino and Burosu (1) Ayame, they will be sad to see her go." Danzo said with a smirk.

"Yet happy that she will be among family and safe again." Harken growled.

"Will I come back here again… To see them." Naruko asked, staring at him with watery eyes.

"Not for a long time little wave, there is much you need to learn and there is your health to worry about." Harken said as he poked her in the ribs getting a giggle from the girl.

 **That evening**

"I'll miss you Naruko…" Ino said with a sniffle as she was seeing her friend off, the other blond was one of the few girls her own age and Ino didn't like how the other girls was mean to her.

"I'll write when I can Ino-chan… I'll miss you too." Naruko said with a sniffle of her own as she hugged her fellow blond. "We'll be at the academy together when I get back though right?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll be the best!" Ino giggled, as her father smiled at the scene.

"Come on little wave it's time to go." Harken said as he motioned to the carriage behind him.

"I know… I wish Ayame was her to see us off." She grumbled, looking back at the gate before entering the carriage to head to the port.

.

 **Flash back for next 4 paragraphs, if you have no interest skip them, thank you for your time!**

Harken is Kushina's younger brother and with her already starting to receive the training to become the heiress and container of the nine-tails she remained as such after his birth. Harken was trained to be an elite shinobi instead of a clan leader, he excelled in Genjutsu Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu as well as use of the clans chakra chains being recognised as a master in all four but didn't have the flair for high level Fuinjutsu so was at adept level for this. He didn't have any interest in medical jutsu so only has basic skills taught to all Chunin and higher shinobi.

At the time of the annihilation of Uzu, Harken was on a training mission of fifteen other members of the clan, where he was the most senior and thus commanding officer of the group, as they were killing a group of bandits in the area of Wave numbering fifty men with a few women. The team consisted of Harken, Jonin, four Chunin and ten Genin, the Uzu system are three person cells 2 Genin with one Chunin/Jonin. The mission was a success with no casualties on the Uzu side and twelve of the bandits captured to be taken to Uzu for interrogation, all 5 women and the rest men, but when they reached Uzu they found only a scant few survivors.

The village population went from 10000 to 50 in the course of a single day, of this number 35 were out of the village at the time. 10 people left the village all together afterward, lowering the population to forty. The prisoners were given the choice to either die or be integrated into the village, the men refused, the women accepted. Four years later there was a population boom raising the population to 70 Uzumaki and 200 immigrants, as the land was fertile. At this stage the highest ranking officer was Harken's teacher, Kazuma Uzumaki, who took up the position of Uzukage and deemed it was no longer tenable to claim they were a ninja village. Uzu officially changed to a trade centre and most of its water bound defences were shut down, but not destroyed.

In the following year from this change Kazuma ordered a census of the number of Uzumaki still alive and found the members of the clan living in different villages, he sent Harken to retrieve his niece from Konoha and inform them of the immediate return of the clan's heiress.

 **Flash back ends! Start of time skip**

Public record of the duration of Naruko Uzumaki's stay within the limits of Uzu:

At the start of Naruko's stay at the village the overall population boomed reaching 3000, 200 of which were Uzumaki. The walled area of Uzu became a citadel in the centre whilst the outer area was expanded to create two areas, one a residential area the second an economic centre that was right at the water front. During this time a sealing school was established within the citadel and invitation sent to all of the major Ninja villages that the school would be open to them as long as they named the village a neutral territory that none of the villages held claim to. This was surprisingly accepted.

After the second year of Naruko's training in Uzu, the Gato Corporation attempted to buy all of the waterfront of Uzu and was firmly told no. He attempted to bribe the custom officials on the island, whilst he was smuggling men to the island but was arrested and his property seized. (Yes this does mean I won't be doing the Wave arc.)

Third year of Naruko's training she officially takes on the mantel of the Uzumaki heiress and begins to be trained by Harken in Kenjutsu and by his Wife Mizore, formerly of the Yuki clan, in the Taijutsu style of the Uzumaki clan, as well as some water based Ninjutsu. In the village there is a further population boom as refugees from the land of water migrate to Uzu, population now 5000. The area outside of the city that was devastated by the battle was reclaimed and turned into farmland to feed the rising population.

Fourth year of Naruko's training, Kazuma Uzumaki begins training Naruko in Fuinjutsu, which she takes to like a fish to water. Harken finds that Naruko would likely never have the control necessary to use either Genjutsu or medical jutsu so teaches her how to use both the regular water clones as well as his own blood clones, which was his adaption of the shadow clones his sister showed him. There is less cost for the blood clones but they lose the ability to act as independently. The village begins to build a fishing and trading fleet, as the land of water pulls its territory deeper due to the rebellion currently in effect, the farm land produces its first crop. The mountainous area to the north of the village's previous mining operation is resumed, the refugees starting the operation in hopes of striking it rich.

Final year of Naruko's training in Uzu she has: completed the Fuinjutsu training up to adept level; been deemed adequate by Harken with a pair of tanto and a longsword but that he will be going to Konoha with her as he knows she can do better, as well as learn more weapons; learnt water bullet, water whip and water/blood clones for her water jutsu; learnt various control exercises including tree, wall and water walking, creating a spark with fire element chakra and water with water element as well as the leaf cutting exercise with wind chakra; Taught a basic attack jutsu in all elements except earth mainly bullets and whip; Basic Shurikenjutsu and Senbon-jutsu; learnt all of the basics of being a clan heiress, still doesn't know the right utensil in formal occasions, as well as comparative Key stage 3 in maths and Japanese; Learned the first stage of the clan Taijutsu.

The village has reached a plateau in development as there is a healthy surplus in goods but no dramatic rise in population, population 5500 of which 232 Uzumaki… 2 are Harken's children.

Confidential file of one Harken Uzumaki during the stay of his niece Naruko Uzumaki:

Year one: 20 Kumo Agents either captured or killed as they attempt to assassinate VIP. 5 Leaf agents apprehended, all committed suicide upon capture. 10 Iwa agents killed, 11th escaped left arm behind. No attempts made by Suna.

Year two: 5 Kumo agents captured or killed, ambassador sent demanding we hand over Naruko… head sent back. 5 Leaf agents, all with blank masks, once again committed suicide upon capture. No activity from either Iwa or Suna. Kiri still embroiled in civil war, they have bigger priorities.

Year 3: No agents from Kumo, Iwa or Suna. 5 again from the Leaf with blank masks… same occurrence upon capture, suggest immediate removal of the prisoner's teeth. Lone Kiri Nukenin sent to our territory soliciting aid for the rebellion… out of my pay grade.

Year 4: All is quiet… I don't know whether to be happy or suspicious.

Year 5: 15 Leaf agents… all captured, all bar 1 alive we may finally get to the bottom of what is going on. Taking my team with me to the Leaf: Viper, Gen and Ninjutsu specialist; Dove, Medic and Taijutsu specialist additional note keep far away from the Senju if they are in the leaf as she is a… dedicated follower of her ways; addition required as wife is pregnant, Fox generalist but has a partial contract with the foxes so can be scout and tracker if I am incapacitated for any reason.

Find enclosed current skill list of operative:

Ninjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 2

Genjutsu: 4.5

Kenjutsu: 4.5

Fuinjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 3.5

Speed: 4

Stamina: 3, Uzu scale; 4, other village scale.

Hand Seals: 2.5

Total 34.5-35.5/50

Rank held Uzukishi/ANBU.

 **End of time skip**

This was the year Ino had been waiting for, her childhood friend would be returning to Konoha just as she wrote she would. Ino had grown from the little girl she was when she saw Naruko off, and to her daddy's horror started to notice boys earlier than expected. She was also proud that she was starting to grow into a woman earlier than other girls too. But that didn't matter today, as today her childhood friend was to arrive at the village with her family mainly her uncle Harken and his family, with her tutors and other members of the clan. She could see the carriage and boy did the rest of the village know it.

Yamanaka Inoichi was sweating a little as he had the dubious honour of having to mind walk the Uzumaki heiress, who was also his little princesses friend… he was going to be in the dog house when he had to explain that to her. He was happy that Naruko was coming back don't get him wrong, it cut him up inside when his princess cried when the young Uzumaki left, but he was in a catch 22.

Sarutobi Hiruzen glanced at the sweating Yamanaka with open amusement, he could tell what was going through his mind at this moment, before turning back to watch the approaching carriage. He had counted the days till now, hoping that he could reconnect with the young girl that had left with her Uncle… his advisors also wanted him to try to create better ties with the new trade centre. He was just happy to see her again, and hoped that she didn't hate him.

ANBU Dog or Hatake Kakashi was not waiting for the return of his sensei's daughter… he didn't even know that she was his daughter. He was where he was most days when he wasn't on missions sitting by the memorial stone and reading one of his Icha-Icha books.

As for the Uchiha that made Naruko's life harder before she left? Well there was only one left in the village and the Uzumaki clan meant nothing to him. He was training the skills he had been taught by the academy and from scroll he found at the compound. (I will be basing him in this fic as he pissed me off royally through the near entirety of the series. To paraphrase Russell Howard "His your Dark prince, his a colossal C**t")

Haruno Sakura was wondering where her friend turned rival was, she was usually at the salon like her at this time of day… oh well it wasn't really her problem. She had heard that another girl was transferring into her class next week but that just meant that she had more competition for her Sasuke-kun's affection. (She isn't being bashed in this fic… this is based entirely of the source material for her at this age.)

For the people in carriage however the journey was met with trepidation. To Naruko this was the place of childhood trauma with very few good memories, when leave was one you know that the place bad, the only thing that put a positive spin on this would be seeing Ino again. For Harken this would be his student's first real trial, to see how she handles being thrown into a possibly hostile situation. For the rest of the clan this was a diplomatic mission and they would act accordingly, even though Mizore was more worried about her two kids and the third that was on its way.

Konoha had changed in many ways since the pair, of Harken and Naruko, had last been here, mainly in small way but with a main over shadowing way as well, but at its core it remained the same. Konoha was a civilian city that trained ninja, not a true ninja settlement. In others like Kumo and Kiri the ninja ran the show with the civilians either having to make do or leave, they were at the end of the day a military settlement after all. This civilian encroachment into Konoha had brought the worst consequence, corruption, money and influence of merchants talked in Konoha just as much as the established clans did… as you can probably tell, in what is meant to be a military settlement merchants don't care how well trained a guard is as long as they are intimidating. And that is how the civilians viewed the ninja as guards not soldiers and assassins.

With Corruption of course came politics, or rather overt politics as the clans were wheeling and dealing as was the Daimyo they just placed a screen to keep the publics eyes away, this was also the main reason why Naruko was treated so poorly, the bank manager of the main Konoha trust knew that Naruko was due to inherit a rather large inheritance… the name was blanked out by order of the Hokage but with this and the fact that she was the container of the Nine-tails the civilian council agreed that if she died they would share the profit. Needless to say they were pissed that their scapegoat/punching bag had left and was now returning in such a way that made her untouchable… they were already down two members after they lead the mob against the girl.

.

We have gotten very much off track so let's return to the action shall we?

.

Naruko peered out at the wall of the city she hadn't seen for five years, in truth those years had been the most exhausting but best of her life. She had family again, true Harken was a right bastard when it came to training but as soon as they were back home he turned into a kind uncle… even if he always seemed to be alert for anything and disappear at odd times. His Wife was a kind woman as well who instantly welcomed Naruko into her home, even if she insisted on teaching her how to do 'womanly' activities the spit take Harken made at that remark will be one of her funnier memories. The village itself felt warm and inviting unlike Konoha… that place was slowly but surely sucking the life out of her.

In front of the gate were two of the people Naruko was looking forward to seeing the most, even if Ayame had parted with the younger girl when she knew she was safe. Ino-chan and old man Sarutobi, despite Harken's grumblings about him he was still the first person to show her kindness. There were a few other people there but they were either the Hokage's bodyguards or the gate keepers.

As the group exited the carriage Ino charged forwards and engulfed her friend in a hug, quickly gaining one in return "I missed you Naru-chan!" Ino shouted as the two hugged.

"I missed you to, Ino-chan!" Naruko replied.

A cough from behind them interrupted the happy moment. "Hello Heiress Uzumaki." Sarutobi stated with a slight dipping of his Hokage hat.

"Hello Hokage Sarutobi." Naruko, after she had been released by Ino, said before bow respectfully.

"Harken Uzumaki, I trust that you are returning to Uzu after this?" Sarutobi asked.

"Nope, I'm staying here to keep an eye on little wave here." Harken stated with a vicious grin, as he ruffled the hair of his young ward.

"Hey!" Naruko shouted as she smoothed her hair back out.

"I take it that you are part of the guard detail then?" Sarutobi hoped, since the departure of Naruko he had Harken investigated and found the man had a reputation akin to the Demon of the Mist for ferocity.

"And one of her tutors." Harken added with a slashers grin.

"I must ask that you keep what you teach her to clan techniques then as we wouldn't want her to hurt any of the other students at the academy." Sarutobi said, giving Harken a disapproving grandfather expression.

"They are training to be shinobi! Killers and saboteurs! If they can't take a little competition then they should quit now." Harken said with a huff of distain.

"But they are still children… why not let them have what little they have left unmarked by the harsh reality to come." Sarutobi argued, sounding hollow even to himself.

Harken just sighed and looked at the man that could only be Ino's father "So you here as chaperone or for your job?"

"Both I'm afraid… And the Hokage has already heard and dismissed my reluctance over this." Inoichi replied with a self-deprecating sigh.

"Daddy! You will be nice to my friend or I'll tell mum!" Ino screeched… Harken thanked every kami there was that Naruko never developed that habit.

"Yes princess…" Inoichi groaned as he glared at the Hokage. The old man just snickered.

.

(1) There is no last name mentioned for Ayame or her father so I made up probably the most unimaginative name for them of Broth as in a soup/broth.

(2)


	2. Wolf Gamer Ch1

I only own my OCs the rest is owned by their respective authors/writer/creators/owners/whoever the hell else.

"Jono" Spoken

'Jono' Thought/familiar communicating

 _'Jono'_ forced thought/implanted though

 **Jono** Chapter Title/Location or narrative change,

 _Jono_ Recap

 **'Jono'** Gaia system messages

(Jono) Music choice for scene, few and very far between.

A/N: I was planning on writing this after Zero was finished but… I have decided to completely rewrite it instead so here we go. I have also deleted my other gamer fic as I really fucked it up and had to start over with it or rewrite it completely, I decided to write something else instead.

Character death and feels will be the main warning until we get past the first part.

Now the warnings: Naruko; SI-centric; Inuzuka OC; Smart OC; Laguz OC; Sasuke Bashing, as well as most of the fangirls; Multi-pairing; Pragmatic protag; open to suggestions and ideas; Work in progress so don't expect anything for a long time as I plan to get a job.

Alright Naruko until the second time skip will be more or less a scared kid so before you flame me let it reach the second time skip!

.

 **Game Over**

.

This is the story of a wandering soul… well more like a certain deities chew toy but the former sounds better. As a brief review of what has happened to him previously: He was abducted from his university along with a few of his friends and acquaintances, dropped into the world of Fire Emblem Awakening meets the other people also dropped in by the machinations of Cline and his then mysterious benefactor;

By the time that Plegia was defeated for the first time The Shepherds and Jonathan, our chew toy's, group better known as the Wolf Pack split into two separate groups due to the clashing of the two leaders, with Robin being the only one keeping the group together through the war;

In the intervening years between the wars end and Lucina's birth the Wolf Pack became established as a Mercenary army, who were not willing to just work for the highest bidder, and had built a large fortress town to support themselves;

With the invasion from Valm the Wolf Pack acted as a flanking force driving the Southern army of Valm northward, till Jonathan was captured and then rescued before he could be tortured, assisting in the siege of the capital and killing the enemy tactician and holding off Walburg until reinforcements arrived;

With the rise of the Grimleal the two armies once again split when the Shepherds turned their backs on Robin when she was able to be controlled by Validar, the Wolf pack and Robin retreated northwards and united the children of both groups who had travelled back in time to stop their future from occurring. At the same time Jonathan was confronted by the reason that they were sent to this place in the first place as a trio of warriors attempted to kill the group, wounding many of them and decreeing that the devourer would complete the job for them;

After months of little to no progress by the Shepherds, Robin requests that the group go and finish off the Grimleal to end the threat. Very reluctantly Jonathan agrees, after much pushing from the others in the group as he was happy to let the Shepherds hoist themselves on their own petard. Upon arrival at the Dragons table Robin and Jonathan were kidnapped by Aversa and a Risen Josh. Grima was revived and Josh was slain, with both Jonathan and Robin burying demons from their past;

Upon awakening the Falchion the Shepherds and Robin headed off to finish off Grima whilst the Wolf Pack faced the Devourer and lose some of their number, most notably Jonathan's wife Lupa. Their task completed the vast majority of the Wolf Pack returned home, either to Ylisse or Earth, with Jazz staying and Jonathan sent away by Gaia, Cline's now revealed benefactor, to another world.

Jonathan finds in this new world the same faults in another form and is thrown into new wars. He once again builds a group and sweeps battlefields until the Holy army advances from the south claiming to wish to put down his heresy. Sending his ward turned wife into hiding and charging his son to protect his friends Jonathan advances onto the field of battle.

This is where we find him surrounded by slain enemy and ally alike staring at the gates of the Popes throne room, covered in blood both of his and the enemy. "I'm getting too old for this." Jonathan stated before coughing up blood to clear his lungs. He was wearing armour much like he wore when fighting Grima, a jet black set of splint armour that seemed to absorb the light around him with black greaves caked in blood and other fluids; his torso also having the remains of a greatcoat of which only the upper chest and one arm remained. His wolf styled helmet lost before he even entered the Pope's palace. His sword, the only one he brought with him as he had left the rest with his son a double edged longsword worn from use, clenched in his hand even as the handle grew slick with blood.

As the door opened he had to dodge to the right as purple ice spikes shot out through the opening. "You will not defile this holy place demon!" A woman shouted from within.

"Well at least that is an upgrade from Heretic…" Jono grumbled as he pulled a gun from inside what remained of his jacket, checking the powder and finding it was still dry he looked inside the room spotted the mage and fire the pistol at her. "Why is it always battle nuns?" Jonathan grumbled as he walked into the room ignoring the brain matter seeping into the ornate carpet.

"I see that you have finally come before me demon." The Pope Vittorio Serevare stated from his gilded throne as his familiar Julio Chesaré drew his sword, looking very put upon.

"Not the way that you envision though I bet? Probably more chains involved but then again, maybe this is what you wanted a true monster for the world to rally round to kill? Well either way you won't live to see your next sunrise." Jonathan stated as he readied his blade.

"I do believe you are forgetting someone?" Julio stated as he brandished his sword.

"No, I just find you more of a non-issue. I have beaten you when I wasn't taking you seriously… What makes you think you can take me when I am?" Jonathan asked as he locked swords with Julio.

"I have only done what is needed for the survival of our people!" Vittorio shouted as he fired three concussive spells at the pair of swordsmen, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"You do remember what they said about the road to hell, correct?" A voice growled from within the dust as it cleared showing a bleeding Julio's back facing Vittorio. "Also Friendly Fire is very ill advised when he was your only ally left." Jonathan growled as let the bleeding but breathing Julio drop to the ground.

"You know that if you do this the whole world will rise against you!" Vittorio exclaimed as he fired more concussive spells at the advancing man.

"You say that as if your madness hasn't already made everyone weak. You have claimed so many things since I came to this realm: That only Brimir's Magic is the true magicks; that I am a demon as I can control more magic than exists in you vaunted pentagram; that I am evil as I don't prays the name of a man as a god; that I am a monster as I cut down those who would attack my family; and that you are correct… just because you wear a stupid hat!" Jonathan roared as he dodged spells until he was within arm's reach of Vittorio.

"I will not die before my work is…" Vittorio tried to shout before he was pinned to the throne, by the length of steel through his throat.

"At last it's over." Jonathan stated as he fell to his knees his adrenaline slowing and with it his heart. His body started to register just how much blood he had lost and was still losing. "I'm sorry love it seems as though this is my last sunset." He added with a smile as he dragged himself up onto his feet again trudging back to the gate, only to collapse and be caught by his arm.

"Where are you going?" Julio asked as he half lifted the older man.

"Home… To my Wife, well probably widow soon. Make sure I get there… I can't seem to see where I'm going anymore." Jono said with a tired smile. As Julio helped the older swordsman onto the back of his dragon stead, Jonathan's breathe became more and more laboured as well as getting slower and slower.

Julio tried, how he tried, to keep the older man awake to keep the blood from flowing so rapidly. But by the time he had reached the small home, in forests surrounding the forest of Tristain, the older swordsman was holding on by willpower alone, and that to was slowly withering away. "Siesta!" Julio shouted as he carried the dead weight of the old swordsman off the back of the dragon.

"Julio what are you…" Siesta asked as she opened the door before screaming as she saw the man who turned her life around. The man who: started off as her master; then her mentor, as she learned his style of magic; To her lover, as she helped him move passed the death of his wife; to her husband, as she thawed his heart and he came to love her; and finally the father of her yet unborn child, he didn't know this part however as he was already fighting when it was confirmed. "No... no, no, no, no! Jono don't do this stay with me." Siesta wails as she runs over to him drawing the attention of the others in the cabin.

Remus, Jonathan's son from Lupa as his twin Romulus had stayed in Ylisse with his wife Lucina, was the first out and immediately knew there was nothing they could do, this didn't stop him trying. For all of his cold logic and trust in what is known, he wouldn't let his father die… not now not when he was so close to finally having some peace. He used what limited water magic he had learned here to clean the wound and replenish what blood he could, but he knew this only brought his father time to say his last goodbyes. His father would never be called the best, don't get him wrong he wanted to be there but he couldn't he had a war to lead and some things had to be sacrificed for the greater good, he taught both him and his brother how to read and write; he taught him how to use magic and wield a sword, never well passably he said… always passably; he was there when he was Needed but not when he was just wanted, every nightmare was helped away by Lupa every question answered by Lupa… every night crying because mum was gone was answered by his brother.

Louise was crying, how could she not. The man that had saved her more times than she could count was dying in front of her. The man who: Had taught her how to use magic without it exploding; the man who made her feel as though she was actually worth something; her once familiar; her father in law; the man she could turn to for advice if her own father had no answer for her; the man who had fought wars for her and his family, that she counted blessings and never had enough that she was a part of; the man who was going to be a father again from one of her best friends, and a grandfather through her. She wept for the man who saved her once again due to fighting to his death against the whole of Romania.

(Senbonzakura: the soul of wind)

"Please don't die, please don't. Don't leave me all alone." Siesta wept as she held her husband.

"I'm… sorry love. I'm home." Jonathan rasped, his voice sounding alien from the deep and smooth sound he used around his family or the commanding voice he used around his troops.

"Your home." Siesta said with a weak smile as the tears poured down he cheeks.

"I… Love you… do me one last… favour?" He said struggling to breathe.

"It won't be the last, it won't." She shouted, between sobs.

"Live well for me… be happy… and make sure my kids live well too… They need someone strong to look up to." Jonathan said, his eyes drooping, the light in them fading.

"Stay with me please stay with me." Siesta sobbed.

"Sorry love…" He said with a sigh.

"Remus do something please." Siesta begged.

"…I've done all I can…" Remus stated, sounding dead.

"Raise them well for me please…" Jonathan stated as he looked at his son.

"Yes, I will and I will teach them how you taught me." Remus stated.

"Good." Jonathan stated as his head started to fall to the side.

"No! Jonathan, please stay with me!" Siesta screamed as Jonathan's body relaxed and breathed its last.

.

The funeral took place two days later, the rest of the world marked the death as the end of a monster but Tristain and Gallia as one marked it as the death of a hero. The royal families granted the widow a permanent room within the palaces, as did the De La Vallière family they had a similar room as well as a nursery made up. Siesta stayed with the de La Vallière family to be close to the only other pupil of her dead husband as well as his son.

The funeral was a national occasion, with Romania and Germania rallying against it with more than one attempting to steal and desecrate the body, the Royal cemetery was used to house the body as Jonathan was named a Duke, thus making Siesta a Duchess, upon his death. Jonathan's body was finally laid to rest within a mausoleum within the grounds of the cemetery, with Siesta being told it was being turned over to her and her family as an honour to the valiant service that her husband had done. The Mausoleum was defended at all times for the next three years until the number of people trying to destroy it had stopped, it still stands to this day with others of his line likewise occupying it though none have reached the level of notoriety or infamy that the original occupier had.

Siesta in the summer of the following year gave birth to triplets, two girls and one boy. She vowed they would be her only children. The son was named for his father Jonathan Lupus Wesson; her daughters were named Yuki and Kuroko respectively, as one had inherited her father's grey hair and the other Siesta's own. They all could use both the Wesson families own style of magic as well as Brimir's much to both Karin, who took up the role of adoptive grandmother, and Remus's delight, Siesta didn't care as long as they were healthy she didn't care if they had magic or not.

Julio slowly faded and vanished a month after the Pope's death, but not before warning everyone about an invasion planned by the Elves. The kingdoms were ready.

Remus and Louise raised a large family, 5 children all told, and each and every one could use the Wesson family magic. When both their children and Siesta's attended the Magic academy they flourished but were met with hatred by students from Romania and Germania, with the exception of Kirche's children. Within the first month there were a total of twenty duels called against the, at the time, 4 first years with them winning every time as they were able to use higher level magic. In the end the dean at the time, who was Colbert, had to step in and inform the foreign students that they could either pack it in or return to their home countries to learn magic.

The children slowly grew until they reached adulthood where they married and the cycle began again, until the kingdom fell some ten thousand years later there were always Wesson's within the kingdom of Tristain and they always had at least one member of the main house serving in the military.

(End Music)

.

(Magi - L'Arabesque Sindria)

Jonathan's soul was floating in a pure whiteness, on all sides there was just a complete white leading on forever as there was no curvature to cause a horizon. There was no sound, no smell, he couldn't feel anything nor was there even a touch due to the lack of air around him. He was within a complete and total void of white. "I must be in hell… well that fucks over my ideas about existence." Jonathan grumbled sounding far younger than he had in over ten years, though not a breath of wind escaped his lips.

"No, you are not in hell… though I can understand the confusion." A cold and hollow voice echoed from within the void.

"Well where am I?"

"In my realm."

"And where is your realm?"

"Outside of yours."

"Very helpful."

"Do you wish to know why I brought you here? When I am sure that Gaia would have been happy to take you again." The voice asked.

"Oh, I just thought I would float here bored out of my mind, strange voice."

Possibly ignoring what I said the voice continued "Gaia has always been able to catch you when you were on the brink of death, never has she had to try to catch you when you fell over the precipice, that is my realm and she as an avatar of life cannot enter it. Otherwise we would end up like Hades and Persephone, which would not end well for either of us." The voice stated.

"Yeah marriage can be complicated."

"Moving on… I find myself in need of a helper. I know that you have done much already, helping both myself with the death of the Devourer, and Life with the swift resolution of things in your previous life." The now identified Death avatar stated.

"Just trying to stay alive in both cases." Jono quipped, before what felt like a slap to the back of the head.

"Stop interrupting, that's my job. Anyway, one of the realities that I govern has gone quite off script, as it were. I need you to go there, and for want of a better term, correct past mistakes. This world will be a bit… different compared to what you have had to deal with before and I highly encourage you to improve on what is most likely your worst skill." Death states.

"Look I have had no complaints about my skills thank you very much." Jonathan stated glaring at the void around him.

"…Not the skills I was referring to. I meant your stealth skills. Where you are going is a world of Shinobi, so being able to be stealthy is very much necessary unless you want to wind up dead."

With a grumble I gesture for him to go on.

"I will not be sending you there unaided however, I will give you a systematic ability which will help you live through and correct what needs to be done. It will give you hints and…

"A quick question. Why do you sound like Michael McIntyre?" Jono interrupts before having his mouth sealed shut.

"… As I was saying. It will give you hints and prompts to lead you down the path to the ideal result. There will also be extra 'Quests' if you will that I will reward you for completing but are not essential to achieve the outcome I wish. Now after you have complete what I need you to do… I will let you loose on the multiverse with this ability. Please don't make me regret that." Death stated as Jonathan slowly began to sink into the void. "For the moment I have placed you where you can still use your instincts best. You will be born as a Twin to the heir of the Inuzuka clan. As you age the strength that you had will be returned, I don't need another Heracles incident." Death concluded as Jonathans head sank into the whiteness.

"Where is he?!" Gaia's voice roared.

"Bollocks." Death swore as he dove into the whiteness as well.

.

From now on Jonathan Wesson will be referred to as Ketsueki Inuzuka

.

It had been five years since Jonathan now Ketsueki was sent into this new world and still the help that he was offered hadn't appeared, in truth he had other things to occupy his time with… Mainly relearning how to walk and talk especially as the language here wasn't English or any other European language like he was used to. Ketsueki also understood why Death had placed him with this family, they had a distinct Wolf pack type mentality, and his new mother was the Alpha of this pack.

Tsume was a fierce women but was still caring, a pity then that the sperm donor in the relationship bolted due to not being able to handle being the Beta in the relationship. If there was one flaw I could place with her it was that she placed more value on the physical side of our early education than the mental. Ketsueki had to rely on Hana for that, his sister was defiantly her mother's daughter but she was also frighteningly intelligent when she wanted to be. So whilst Tsume made us exercise Hana taught me beyond just the basics that his brother relied upon.

Now Kiba was Ketsueki's twin brother and they were like night and day. Where Kiba acted feral, Ketsueki acted controlled; Kiba had no interest in learning anything that wasn't physical, Ketsueki practically devoured all knowledge that he could get his hands on; Where Kiba was very much a pack animal, Ketsueki was more of a lone wolf. The last point had both Tsume and Hana worried as the pack mentality seemed to be more or less breed into the Inuzuka clan.

Before we get too far it would probably be best to describe what Ketsueki looks like wouldn't it. He was tall for his age, an inch taller than a boy within the clan a year older than him, with dark brown hair already flecked with grey; Dark blue eyes with two triangular red markings below his eyes. Like the rest of his new clan he had elongated canines with his right top peeking out from his top lip. He was just too pale to be tan but still looked healthy. Whilst Ketsueki wasn't as feral as his brother he refused to see people as anything other than pack and not-pack at this stage, leading to fighting between the two brothers as they both were alpha personalities just in very different ways.

.

Today was different than most days as we, Ketsueki and his brother along with Tsume and Hana as watchers, were taken to a park near the centre of the village. The reason for this is because everyone else of a similar age was taken there as well, mostly from the clans or from the local orphanages. Needless to say that whilst Kiba went running off to the biggest group he could find, Ketsueki stayed back and observed noting who interacted with who and who was side-lined. Within minutes one specific girl was left out by everyone and Ketsueki couldn't work out why, she was from the orphanage as she arrived with that group but the rest of the kids from that group stuck together but pushed her away and whenever she tried to get close to any other kid she was sent away by their parents, the only other thing was that she smelled like a canid and had bright blond hair, but that shouldn't be an issue as so did one of the other girls.

Ketsueki made a decision then and there, which shocked Tsume as she seemed to think that he was shy. He decided that if everyone else was going to leave the young cub out of their packs he would take her into his, so he went over to her ignoring the disapproving looks from the other kids. "What's your name, pup?" Ketsueki asked when he reached the blond haired girl.

"N-Naruko… you?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"Ketsueki, you want to be part of my pack?" He asked, eyeing her curiously.

"What does that mean?" she asked, looking unsure again.

"He meant do you want to be his friend." Tsume asked, standing off to the side.

"Really?" Naruko asked, looking hopeful now.

"Yes and more, pack is team and family. Not-pack are annoying and obstacles." Ketsueki stated, nodding to himself earning a sigh from Tsume.

"Umm… I'll be your pack if you'll be mine?" She asked, sound a bit more confident now.

"Pack is only pack if they work as one, if I asked then that is what I meant." He stated with a huff.

"He means yes." Tsume translated, vowing inwardly to try to get her son to speak somewhat normally.

"Naruko! Come here now!" The old lady from the orphanage shouted, causing Naruko to shrink in on herself and Ketsueki to growl send all kinds of warning signs to Tsume. "We told you not to bother anyone." She shouted when Naruko hid behind Ketsueki.

"Leave her alone Non-pack Omega." Ketsueki growled and bared his teeth.

"What did you call me brat." The old lady screeched.

"I called you a bottom feeding old whore who is at the very bottom of every social ladder, which is why you have ended up being chosen to tend to an orphanage, because no self-respecting male would touch you when you were younger." Ketsueki snarled, shocking Tsume because that was the most he had said in one sitting and everyone else due to the language used.

"How dare you!" The old woman yelled taking a swing at Ketsueki, who moved back taking Naruko with him. He grabbed the woman's arm when she over reached and pulled sending her to the ground, before jumping on her back and sinking his canines into the back of her neck.

"Ketsueki let her go now!" Tsume shouted as she bolted over, grabbing her son by the scruff of the neck.

"I won't let her hurt my Pack!" He growled, but released the woman's neck.

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked, baring her own teeth at her son.

"She smells of Naruko's blood…" Ketsueki stated, looking sheepish as his adrenaline wore off.

"So you thought she hurt your friend in the past and you thought she would do it again? How long have you been able to smell that accurately?" Tsume asked, he foot moving to pin the old woman to the floor.

"Yes. Always have, just never needed to." He muttered.

"Naruko, you're coming with us to be checked by a doctor. ANBU get this wretch to T&I to be double checked." Tsume growled, smelling much the same as her son had. Looking at the roof where three ANBU were waiting.

"Understood." A dog masked ANBU stated as he grabbed the old woman and left.

"You sure about this mum?" Hana asked, looking at the other ANBU on the roof fearfully.

"Have you seen anyone, outside of you and myself, that Ketsueki will even tolerate, hell he only puts up with his brother because I told him he had too? If he has called the girl Pack, he damn well isn't going to let anyone hurt her. If that means we have to take her with us then so be it." Tsume stated as she set Ketsueki back down by Naruko.

"Does that mean I'm going with you?" Naruko asked, sounding unsure again.

"If we can yes." Tsume said.

"Pack sticks together, that means that you are coming with us… If you want?" Ketsueki asked.

"Thank you." Naruko said with a sniffle, hugging Ketsueki causing him to tense before he sighed and placed a hand on top of her head to ruffle her hair.

An hour later the groups split and went home the Inuzuka having an extra with them. Once they got back Naruko stuck to Ketsueki like glue and slept in his room for the night. As the boy went to sleep the last thing he saw was a floating box that said:

 **'Welcome to the game'**

 **.**

That was the day that everything changed in Ketsueki's and Naruko's life, and the start of his daily annoyance.

.

With the council the next morning

"Inuzuka you will return the demon to the orphanage today and you will discipline you son!" One of the civilian councilman shouted.

"After we found she was being abused there? Are you mad or do you treat your own kids the same?" Tsume snapped before adding "She's staying with us, she seems to have latched onto my son and as we have seen he is very… zealous in protecting who he considers friends."

"Troublesome, why did he go to her in the first place?" Shikaku asked, ignoring the spluttering of the civilians.

"Don't know, he has been a bit of a lone wolf in the pack, I'm just happy that he has come out of his shell." She replied.

"From what I saw he was watching how everyone acted before going to the one person that was on their own and claiming them." Inoichi stated, looking a little pensive. "His brother seemed to do the opposite and go to the biggest group.

"Kiba and Ketsueki are very different kids, Kiba acts like a typical Inuzuka male his loud, his brash and he likes to be the Alpha in the group. Ketsueki is very different, he seems to want to build his pack from the ground up, he is more concerned with learning everything he can rather than going out and getting muddy like his brother. He also seems to take the pack mentality of our clan to the extreme, he has a distinct Pack and not idea which was why he attacked that women… he could smell Naruko's blood on her." Tsume explained, still glaring at the civilians who were still grumbling about the girl.

"Hmm… what constitutes a pack member in his eyes?" Danzo asked, looking intrigued.

"We are still trying to work that out. He views myself and Hana as pack but not his brother, it isn't even that we are female it is more than that as he viewed a female clan member a few years older than him as not pack." She stated.

"Is this the first time that he has been allowed out of the compound?" Danzo asked, still looking intrigued.

"Yes."

"Troublesome, I find it more telling that he went for the one person that was left out by everyone." Shikaku stated, before yawning.

"And why is that?" Inoichi asked.

"Because it means that he wanted someone who was only his. Correct me if I'm wrong but we could count you as having been abandoned Tsume, same with Hana?" Shikaku asked.

"I wouldn't phrase it like that." She replied, glaring at the man.

"How does he view his father's actions?" Inoichi asked, cottoning on to what his teammate was getting at.

"He seems to think of him as enemy rather than not pack… of the two times that he has come to the compound he has attacked him both times." Tsume stated, still not getting what they meant.

"Did Naruko come with the orphanage group or on her own?" Shikaku asked, looking more awake than he did at most of the meetings.

"With the group… what are you getting at here?" Tsume asked, looking annoyed.

"Your son hates traitors and will take into his pack anyone that he views as being betrayed… as a child that is a good thing but as he gets older it will not be so good." Inoichi stated.

"Bloody pup…" Tsume growled as she slumped into her seat.

"This still doesn't solve the matter at hand." One of the civilians stated, looking annoyed.

"The demon must be placed back in the orphanage we will accept no other option." Another stated, gaining a general nod from the rest.

"Tough." Tsume stated.

"So I take it that you wish to adopt her into your clan?" Sarutobi stated, whilst smoking his pipe.

"Yes, either that or deal with Ketsueki when we take a member of his pack away… I would rather not have my son view me as not pack." She growled.

"We of the civilian council do not accept this and move for it to be voided." The same civilian stated.

"The Advisory council accept the adoption." Danzo stated, looking like he had come up with a clever idea.

"What do the Shinobi council have to say?" Sarutobi asked.

"The Uchiha vote no."

"The Hyuga vote in favour."

"Troublesome, the Nara vote yes."

"Same with the Yamanaka."

"So do the Akimichi."

"The Aburame vote no."

"The Inuzuka vote yes, obviously."

A further four clans voted yes and the sole remaining clan voted no.

"It would seem that a decision has been made. Naruko Uzumaki will be adopted into the Inuzuka clan until she reaches adulthood, from which point she will be able to claim her inheritance." Sarutobi stated, before looking over the room. "Is there anything else?" With only a grumbling from the civilians being heard. "Meeting is adjourned, Tsume please follow me to my office so that we can get the paperwork out of the way." He stated, getting very depressed over the thought of even more paperwork.

"Yes Hokage, let's get this done before the civilian come up with something else." She stated as they moved into Sarutobi's office.

.

Back at the Inuzuka compound.

It was strange the idea of Death's support system, Ketsueki would admit that he was a video game addict before he was sent to Ylisse, the interface looked like a mix between the Bethesda layout and the Dragon quest layout: a main menu area that consisted of Stats, the S.P.E.C.I.A.L as well as more common gross stats of HP MP CP Atk Mag ChaCont Eva Hit Res ChakRes and Def; Skills, which was blank save for a single skill called Past life power, that was Level one and will be gotten back to later; Inventory, empty except for a pack of kunai and cheap tanto; Factions, that was currently greyed out; party, that was similarly greyed out; settings, which I will get to later; finally the godsend of godsends Save/load… the problem was that it stated it was conditional of being at certain points, so no save scum then.

(Save/Load is for Omake purposes only!)

Naruko was still asleep using Ketsueki as a full body pillow, well more his arm as she was quite small for her age. As the boy stood he lifted the sleeping girl up as she stubbornly clung to him. "Naruko, it's time to wake up." He stated as he started to shake his arm up and down just earning a grumble from the recalcitrant girl. "Fine be a sloth then." He grumbled as he left his room to get some food.

"Tired…" Naruko grumbled into Ketsueki's arm "… let me sleep some more Kets-kun"

"Food, then we need to see how well you can read and then we have training." The now dubbed Kets-kun stated as he started to shake his arm again.

"Meany…" She pouted, before she let go but still held onto Ketsueki's arm.

"You sound more… confident than yesterday."

"Is that bad?" She whispered.

"No, you weren't born to be meek. You're an Alpha like me, you are not an Omega like the old woman. You just need to grow into your teeth." Ketsueki stated with a smile.

"Thanks?"

"We are just pups right now but when we grow into our claws, no-one will hurt you again." He stated as they entered the dining area, seeing Kiba and Hana getting ready to eat.

"Oy what's she doing here?" Kiba shouted, but came up short when his brother snarled at him.

"She's Pack. You are not. Talk to her like that again and I will show you why you are a beta." Ketsueki growled, baring his canines.

"I'm not a beta!" Kiba snarls.

"That's right you're an Omega." Ketsueki snarled back.

"Enough!" Hana shouted as food was brought in. "Kiba leave Naruko alone; Ketsueki don't antagonise your brother."

"Fine…" Kiba snapped, whilst Ketsueki just nodded and took a seat away from his brother and had Naruko sit next to him.

"Why don't you like your brother?" Naruko asked, as she tried the food.

"His a yappy dog." Ketsueki replied.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Barks a lot, has small but sharp teeth, but is mostly ornamental. A yappy dog like the noble women keep in their purses." Ketsueki stated as he ate his breakfast.

"Oh? What would I be then?" Naruko asked.

"A Beta Bitch." Kiba snapped.

"That's you on a good day Kiba. You are an Alpha pup, you will grow strong if you have the right pack… you now do. As long as Kiba keeps his mouth shut." Ketsueki stated, putting the Natto in front of Naruko "Tastes bad but will help in the long run." He stated as Naruko looked at the beans in distaste.

"But I don't like them." She whines.

"Do you want to be short like Kiba?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"I eat that, he doesn't."

"…I'll eat it." She says grudgingly.

"Good." Ketsueki states, ignoring Hana as she gaped at him.

After breakfast was finished Ketsueki took Naruko to the library to see how good she was at reading, finding that she couldn't. Telling Hana they both got to work getting the young girl up to speed, they also started to teach her how to write as well as she was worse than Kiba at that. After a few hours they broke for lunch before they headed outside.

"Now we will see how you are strength and stamina wise." Ketsueki stated as he lead Naruko to the obstacle course.

"What do I need to do?" Naruko asked, feeling a bit more confident as she was proud of her stamina.

"Run the course once without a weight, after that you grab a weight from the rake and run again. We'll keep doing this until you drop out." He stated.

"If it gets to heavy do I drop out or keep running with the weight it had?" She asked.

"Keep running, we need to put you through your paces." He stated, ignoring the cry of Youth that echoed through the village.

Two hours later Naruko was still going strong but she only had 10KG worth of weights, Ketsueki had dropped out half an hour earlier but had double the weights.

"Naruko take another set of weights and do a final run." Ketsueki stated, as he finally got his breath back, ignoring the progress bar to the next Strength and Endurance point 3.7 and 4.6 respectively.

"…but its heavy." Naruko whined but complied, just making it round the course before collapsing.

"Well now we know what we need to work on…" Ketsueki said with a smirk as he half carried his pack mate into the house.

Once inside he handed Naruko over to Hana so that she knew where the women's bath was before heading to the men's. Unfortunately Kiba was already there, "Done playing with the little girl?" Kiba sneered.

"Well she is stronger and has more stamina than you so… what have you done other than flounder around like a week old pup?" Ketsueki asked with a biting tone.

"Trained."

"Strange… Myself and Naruko were at the obstacle course with the weights and we didn't see you, so how about you try that again." Ketsueki stated, glaring at his brother.

"Tried to find a pup that would bond with me in the kennel…" Kiba said, sounding depressed.

"No more pups have been born since the last time you tried, so that isn't really surprising. Next time give it time before you try again." Ketsueki stated, patting his brothers hair.

"Why haven't you gone to have a look? Come on, you are just as eager as I am to get your partner?" Kiba said with a grin.

"Waiting for two specific bitches to have their litters." Ketsueki stated, Kiba nodding as he knew the two that he meant. Kurai and Shirione, a black wolf hybrid and a white tracker breed respectively, both were heavily pregnant an looked ready to drop their litter any day now, Ketsueki got on with both in his own way.

Ten minutes of silence later and both boys dried off before heading for dinner. Once in the Room they found Tsume being enveloped in a hug by Naruko, who was crying.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ketsueki asked, looking eyes with his mother.

"Naruko has been adopted into the clan." She stated as the girl let go and diving tackled Ketsueki.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Naruko sobbed into the front of the boy's T-shirt.

"Come on now kit, no need to cry." Ketsueki grumbled as he ruffled Naruko's hair.

"As if this idiot wasn't enough, we got two of them." Kiba grumbled before getting a punch to the ribs.

"Leave her alone, beta." Ketsueki growled.

"Would you two stop fighting?" Hana growled.

.

After dinner was finished Tsume took both myself and Naruko aside "Now then we need to lay down a few ground rules: Naruko, you will be sleeping in your own room not Ketsueki's; If you want to be a shinobi like us we won't stop you but you will have to train properly; When Ketsueki's Ninken come into the picture don't be surprised if they are a little hostile towards you, especially if they are from the bitches I think they will be. Now the only other rule I can think off is the same I gave to Ketsueki and Kiba… no fights in the house."

"…Yes Ma'am." Naruko said with a sigh.

"Now have ever done any training?" Tsume asked. Naruko just told her what they had done that day. "I take it that you do want to be a Shinobi?" She asked.

"Yes… I wanted to be Hokage to prove that I matter, but now I want to become Hokage to help people like you helped me." Naruko stated, trailing off at the end.

"Well next year I plan to sign you all up to the Academy… Ketsueki those two should have pups soon, so if your partner is in that litter you will have your partner when you go. Kiba's partner has been born but needs to grow a little more before he can go with him." Tsume stated.

"Does he even know, he keeps headed to the kennel every day?" Ketsueki asked.

"He can tell that he has been born, we have a sixth sense for this. So he knows that he has born, he knows that he is in the area of the kennel but he doesn't know he knows… does that make sense?" Tsume tried to explain.

"About as much as those Icha-Icha books I found under Kiba's bed." Ketsueki stated.

"Never mind." She growled, vowing to have a word with her older son.

.

The following month passed rapidly with Naruko training and being brought up to speed with her reading and writing. At Ketsueki's insistence they all started to work on Chakra Control exercises, where they found that both Naruko and Kiba were abominable… just for very different reasons, Kiba was too lazy or distracted to concentrate and Naruko's Chakra reserves were way too big so she had to put more effort to dam up the amounted needed.

The rest of the year passed quickly, by the end of it they were all in the mid-single digit range with Naruko being the highest at 6 and Kiba the lowest at 4. Over the summer Ketsueki's partners were born, a Dog and bitch from the two bitches that Ketsueki got along with. The dog was jet black with two lines of red in his fur, that were the same colour as his eyes, leading from just behind his ears to the tip of his tail, in the dark he was more or less invisible and even as a pup he was silent as the grave, they named him Shade and he took after his mother and father equally as an attacking and guarding breed, he would grow to be twice as tall as a regular Ninken.

The bitch on the other hand was a snow white colour, with ice blue eyes and the colour around the paws like her mother she would not grow as large as the other Ninken but could be very vicious, despite being of the tracking breed. She was named Snow Wolf, or as Hana stubbornly called her Yuki.

Strangely the Ninken didn't act as territorial as Tsume thought they would and allowed Naruko to stay with Ketsueki during the initial bonding period. All too soon the time came for the three to start at the academy.

.

"Now, all of you are now training to be shinobi of _Konohagakure no Sato_ , or village hidden in the leaves if you prefer. Previously we allowed people that proved exceptional to graduate early, this has been changed due to the civilian council so if there is a rare one or two of you here that fits that description you know whose name to curse. You will be with us for at least the next four years, longer if you fail the Graduation exam. On that topic we have a cut off of three failures before we will kick you out of the academy, is that clear enough for you?" The Chunin instructor stated, glaring at Naruko and looking scornfully at Ketsueki.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Naruko growled, from the girl starved for attention that she had been when she first joined the Inuzuka clan she has blossomed into a strong-willed and reasonably quick-witted lass. Yuki growled in agreement.

"Probably a friend of the idiot Civvies that are pissed that we encouraged other shinobi not to use their shops." Ketsueki muttered, glaring right back at the instructor with a vicious smirk. Shade snickering at the instructors annoyed look.

"This first semester will be mostly theory based, with some exercise outside over the winter we will be then reverse as we will start you on the basics of Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu. Any questions? ...No? Then we will start with the history of Konoha…"

.

 **'Stats:**

 **LV 10**

 **Strength: 4/15**

 **Perception: 6/15**

 **Endurance: 5/15**

 **Charisma: 6/15**

 **Intelligence: 7/15**

 **Luck: 3/?**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 1200/1200**

 **CP: 600/600**

 **Atk: 50**

 **Mag: 30**

 **Chakra Control/ChaCont: 20**

 **Eva: 30%**

 **Hit: 45%**

 **Res: 50**

 **ChakRes: 30**

 **Def: 50**

 **.**

 **Equipment:**

 **Head –**

 **Neck – Gift necklace +50 Reputation with Naruko, +2 Luck.**

 **Chest – Inuzuka Hoodie (Black) +10 Defence -5 evade. +50 Reputation with Inuzuka clan and allies.**

 **Arms – Armoured gloves +5 Defence +10 Hit.**

 **Belt – Standard academy Kunai and Shuriken pouch. 50/100 Capacity**

 **Legs – Black armoured trousers + 15 Defence -5 Evade**

 **Feet – Black Shinobi boots +5 Defence +5 Evade**

 **Accessories 1 –**

 **Accessories 2 –**

 **Weapon 1 – Cheap Tanto 3Mt 2Wt 50%hit**

 **Weapon 2 –**

 **.**

 **Skills:**

 **Past Life Power: Passive: LV 10: Levels unlocked via age.**

 **Jonathan Wesson:**

 **+10 Attack**

 **+20 Mag**

 **+15 Eva**

 **+25 Hit**

 **+15 Res**

 **+10 Defence**

 **+20% to sword skill Exp**

 **+30% Magic skills.**

 **+2 to all stats per level up and +10 stat points per 10 levels**

 **+1 perk point per 5 levels**

 **-2 Luck**

 **Additional when skills used in previous life is relearned the levels will be combined.**

 **500MP/M, originally 1000MP/M to shift form to Past Life Avatar**

 **?-?: Requirements not met to unlock additional ?.**

 **.**

 **Observe: Active: LV 5: 35%**

 **.**

 **Taijutsu:**

 **Academy Basic: Active: LV 1: 0%. When in use +1 hit and Atk.**

 **Inuzuka style: Active: LV 5: 70%. When in use +10 hit and Atk, additional if used in tandem with Ninken partner.**

 **Wolf Fist: Active/Passive (Locked): LV10: 15%: When in use +11 Hit and Atk, +20 dodge, +5 Def. Requirement not met to unlock Passive effect**

 **Brawler: situational passive: LV 50: 99%. +25% punching strength, +25% Kicking strength, +50% Pain resistance, +10% to Alcohol tolerance. Requirement missing before next tier available.**

 **.**

 **Sword skill:**

 **Basic: Passive/Active LV 40: 50%: +50% to damage inflicted by swords, -50% wear to swords when using this technique. Upgrades to advanced at LV 50, when appropriate skill book used.**

 **Lupus: Active: LV 1: 0%: Sword style that repeatedly discards and reuses swords, uses other sword skills as a base and switches between them and itself for maximum effect: When used all swords Durability is maxed no matter how low they are but after the skill has been used they will drop to 1.**

 **.**

 **Shurikenjutsu: Passive: LV8: 75%: +8% hit when using throwing weapons, +8% Damage when using throwing weapons, +1 Perception when using throwing weapons, +2% carrying capacity of weapon storage.**

 **Kunai: Active: LV 10: EXP 40%. +10% Atk and hit when using Kunai.**

 **Shuriken: Active: LV 15: EXP 50%. +15% Atk and hit when using Shuriken.**

 **Senbon: Active: LV 1: EXP 10%: +1% Atk and hit when using Senbon**

 **.**

 **Chakra Control Exercises: Passive: LV2: 25%: +10 ChaCont per level up, +5 ChakRes per level, +2 days not training before status effect slipping control kicks in.**

 **Leaf sticking: Passive/Active: LV 4: 45%: +4 ChaCont and ChakRes. -5CP +1ChaCont when active**

 **Metal sticking: Passive/Active: LV 20: 59%: Augmented version of Jonathan's technique that allowed his weapons to move using his magic, since that aspect is currently sealed Chakra is used instead. Influence the path of any metal weapons you use by 10 cm, -100CP. +20 ChaCont and ChakRes.**

 **.**

 **Maintenance:**

 **Clothing: LV1: 40%**

 **Weapon: LV2: 75%**

 **Armour: LV 2: 0%**

 **.**

 **Updated Stats**

 **HP: 700/700 (Regen 10/M)**

 **MP: 1600/1600 (Regen 50/M)**

 **CP: 700/700 (Regen 20/M)**

 **Atk: 60**

 **Mag: 50**

 **Chakra Control/ChaCont: 44**

 **Eva: 45%**

 **Hit: 70%**

 **Res: 65**

 **ChakRes: 50**

 **Def: 50**

 **Stat points: 10**

 **Perk points: 1**

 **.**

 **Perks:**

 **Inuzuka heritage:**

 **+50% EXP gain using clan techniques**

 **+20% to Ninken EXP gain.**

 **-1000 reputation with Tora**

 **-500 Reputation with cat people.**

 **.**

 **? Heritage:**

 **+30% using projectile weapons**

 **+20% using swords**

 **+5% using other weapons**

 **-500 Reputation with ?**

 **.**

 **Friend of Strays, hater of the norm:**

 **+500 Reputation with people disliked by civilians, this is permanent and won't change if the civilians change their tune.**

 **-1000 reputation with civilians**

 **+300 reputation with Ninja merchants.**

 **Will not be served by Civilian merchants.**

 **.**

 **Affinity: ?, ?, ?, Beast.**

.

A/N: I am getting rid of returned wolf, it is reasonably popular but I have no interest in the fic anymore so I will be deleting it and putting a one shot up called Jack: the wolf is back. This fic will have most of the elements of the first chapter but with some more dark elements, IE he will kill Cline and stuff like that. Now I will be making this my Gamer!fic as well as my first foray into the murky world of Naruto.

The comment about the Civilians by Ketsueki probably needs an explanation, When Naruko was taken in by the Inuzuka the Civilians started to overcharge the clan as they could no longer get to her. So in retaliation Tsume advised the other Shinobi council members that the Civilians were trying to up their prices so they were buying products solely from Shinobi businesses from now on and advised the others to do the same, in front of the Civilian council. When the Civvies tried to refute this Tsume showed the council the receipts and demanded to know why the price had doubled, needless to say the rest of the council were less than impressed and more than one Civilian business went under due to Shinobi no longer using them especially those that catered especially to them.

Now to cut to the chase of pairings: FoZverse will be Jono x Siesta; from chapter two: Jono, x ?multi ... Yeah I will be a bastard here though it will not only be of the Rookie 9, though it will be 10 in this case as Duck Butt will not be rookie of the year, I plan for one of the remaining females being of the pairing.

More warnings will be added next chapter, when I have a better Idea where I am going with the long term.

Now as an explanation about stats: I will be going with the common trope, from games such as Fire emblem and other Tactic games that keep the sex divide (Bloody PC), Males have a higher strength stat, with an obvious exception, but Females have a higher speed stat, or in this case hit/dodge.

Now as I am going to be yelled at for possibly making him OP for a level 10 student at the academy I will list Naruko's and Tsume's stats as a comparison.

 **.**

 **Naruko:**

 **LV 9:**

 **HP: 600/600 (Regen 70/M)**

 **MP: ?/? Locked (Regen ?/M)**

 **CP: 700/? Limited (Regen 100/M)**

 **Atk: 55**

 **Mag: 40**

 **Chakra Control/ChaCont: 20**

 **Eva: 70%**

 **Hit: 80%**

 **Res: 45**

 **ChakRes: 90**

 **Def: 60**

.

 **Tsume: LV 70:**

 **HP: 50000/50000 (Regen 400/M)**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **CP: 7500/7500 (Regen 400/M)**

 **Atk: 650**

 **Mag: 0**

 **Chakra Control/ChaCont: 200**

 **Eva: 65%**

 **Hit: 90%**

 **Res: 5**

 **ChakRes: 68**

 **Def: 100**

.


	3. Lone Wolf CH1

A/N: OK I'm having a bit of writer's block with Magic Marshal again so I thought I may as well start on the rewrite of this, my first Fic on this site Lone Wolf… It will also be a bit closer to that title for the first arc… I originally pulled this from the site as I got emails from people referenced in the original who no longer wanted to be part of it, so I originally tried to edit them out but the story sort of went off the rails because of it. Anyway to cut a long story short I'm rewriting it more or less from the ground up, Losing about 70+% of the OCs in the fic bar a few that will come in later.

A quick note and expansion in my note in my profile: I am currently working 40+ Hour weeks as the primary person at my workplace as head office is proceeding with a plan to completely fuck us over… this is otherwise known as badly planned and thought out Annualised Contracts, and the way they are doing this is to make every person redundant then offer them the new contract this due to a loophole in British Law is legal! I am literally faced with being Fired and losing my only source of income due to a fucked up plan by a legal team that thinks slashing hours on paper but paying for those hours anyway is good business… FUCKWITS! Sorry about that… I really needed to vent that… I'm under a lot of stress due to this… I also have to use public transport to get to work for a while as my parents are unable to supervise my driving, again the law is a bitch here as I can probably drive better than my dad who supervises me, so I lose over a third of my wage a day as I need to take a taxi and a bus to get home… which takes around two-three hours, as well as having to deal with the fuckwits that usually use the british bus service round where I live.

I am working on this and Magic Marshal, but I no longer have a word processor so this is all done on Google Docs which probably just got deleted from the document but hey you know what I meant… probably… Anyway this fic like Magic Marshal is only as serious as you wish to read it as, but for me is trying to take itself seriously but spots itself in the mirror and laughs its arse off.

Ok I got a lot more serious with this than I thought I would...

Warnings: Gamer Fic; SIOC; Slow infrequent updates;

 **I don't own fire emblem or any other works that I reference, I only own my OCs with input from you and themselves, take from that what you will.**

"…" Spoken words

'…' thoughts mainly mine

[...] Gamer dialogue.

(…) Song choice for section

… **Change of location/chapter heading**

… Implanted thought/programming prompt

.

 **THE END**

It started off normal enough for a Thursday, try to sleep through the alarm for work that morning but fail as hey we all need money, "Fucking bastards… alright I get it I'm awake, turn the bugger off already." I groan groggily as I look around the pit that I call a room.

"Good, no fire, no burglar and no religious nut trying to convert me... for once I don't regret not locking my door." Getting out of bed avoiding the water bottles and the laptop I stretch out my back and stretch my arms out in front of me. "Well Another day another annoyance, still pays good and the hours are reasonable for the pay… better than the alternatives anyway." I grumbled as I left my room to grab a shower.

On the way to the bathroom, I look in the mirror staring back at me was my 6 foot tall self, tired blue eyes slightly sunken due to lack of sleep with thick eyebrows drooping down to add to the sleep deprived look, my long lashes struggling to stay open due to how early it was hoping that the shower would wake me up I trudged on stretching again hoping to get the kinks out of my back from sleeping at an odd angle. As I set the shower going I stroke the stubble on my chin wondering if I needed another shave 'Nah let it grow out a bit' I concluded as the steam from the shower fogs the windows.

Placing my head under the cascading water soaking my grey streaked brown hair as it clings to my back, falling just shy of the small of it, contrasting with the scars from my bike crash… little pockmarking scratches of white on a darker page like a child trying to make a dead pen work, no rhyme or reason for their placement but still there forever marking the page… amazing how far reaching a seconds lapse of attention can do to others. As I scrubbed the nights sweat from my body the memory flashed before me again: Slowing at a set of lights; twisting the throttle as the light was green; the car going to fast to stop rocketting out of a junction to my right; the sound of a car horn getting inexorably closer; The sound of metal crushing metal, bones cracking, glass breaking… my own screaming as my back was dragged along the road shredding my jacket, my jumper and finally as I slowed to a stop my back; the sound of an ambulance then silence as I blacked out. My parents shouting snapped me out of the memory I had been scrubbing myself for the last half hour the water long since having gone cold.

"Jono, are you alright in there?" My Mother asked knocking on the door, she worries always has always will.

"I'm fine Mum, just lost in thought." I replied shutting off the water and drying my lithe frame, being mindful of the now sore points caused by the scrubbing.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast, Colin as some sausage sarnies ready… Is your bag packed?" She asked as I slipped my pants back on.

"Got it and yes… I'll probably need to go back to the warmer Whites soon that kitchen is either a sweat box or an ice box, there is no middle ground." I replied before slipping into a grumble as I headed back to my room.

I grab my deodorant and grab a change of clothes: a white Jack Daniels T-shirt, dark blue jeans, a hoodie inside a black leather jacket, and fingerless gloves as well as a pair of black flat canvas shoes, yeah I know I have weird fashion sense. Grabbing a set of underwear and sock I quickly got dressed and headed down to have a quick breakfast… Little did I know at this stage that it would be the last time I saw my parents for years.

 **After the drive to work**

It was quiet for a thursday breakfast only twenty orders so far… it wasn't like menu change was far off either it was 11 AM only half an hour till we stopped breakfast. Deciding to grab a breath of fresh air whilst I could I asked the Kitchen Porter to give me a shout if any new orders came in and headed to the backyard to grab a seat. Despite being late October it was strangely warm still being in the highteens, thankfully the dry heat in the air had broke recently with last weeks downpours... made it a bitch to get to work with the main route flooded though. The woods around my work has to be the best part of the job, in moments like this the silence is so peaceful you can just relax and pretend the world no longer exists, the only problem is that something always happens to break that illusion. "Jono we need you back in the kitchen!" Was shouted through the door, see what I mean?

"Lets see what fresh hell they have for me then?" I grumble as I patted myself down and headed back in, pushing passed the fly curtain and walked into the kitchen passed the closed office door. "What's the matter Bel? More orders or did you start burning the kitchen down without me?" I asked sarcastically. Only to see her looking very pale pointing behind me.

As I turn around I am staring into the barrel of a pistol, 'Well then smart guy how do we get out of this one' "Well then matey looks like you are the target then, The boss is waiting for you in the main area… you'd best hurry." He said a Cheshire grin visible from behind his mask as he marched me through the restaurant his fellows dotted around the room each with their own guns and masks.

'what the hell is going on here, what have I done to targeted by… well I don't know who but still my point stands.' As I reached the main body of the store the bulk of the displays had been moved to sides leaving a wide circular space free where three men stood all wearing white suits and masks only their eyes showing the flanking men were taller than me, I had to crane my neck to see their green and brown eyes respectively, the man in the centre however was shorter than me by a few inches but he seemed to have a presence that filled the room his grey eyes pierced me as he locked eyes with me for a scant second before nodding to the man behind me.

The man behind me kicked the back of my knee forcing me to kneel in front of these three men. The white suit on the right retrieved a chair and placed it in front of me for the shorter man to sit on. "Mr Wesson, you must be wondering why you were brought here? It is quite simple… you have certain skills we require and we have a very narrow timetable to work with so your input has been deemed irrelevant. We however present to you two choices either you come with us willingly and spare the poor people here any further hardship or you make things difficult in which case we don't need witnesses… I am a patient man however and will allow you five minutes to ask questions before you decide, but bare in mind if you refuse to answer I will take it that you are trying to reject our kind offer at which point my patience will be at its end and we will take the hard road." The shorter man said his eyes never straying from my own.

"What skills? I'm just a Chef and ameteur Archaeologist what possible use could you have for me?" I growled, eyes flitting to each corner looking for a way out… a futile idea as it turned out.

"Strange that you haven't asked who we are... " the shorter man started to say.

"Your wearing a mask so I doubt you'll just tell me who you are if I say pretty please." I interrupted sarcastically.

"Quite… in any case we have access to a myriad of different data sets, one of them is purely a study of people's blood and out believed compatibility with a certain procedure… you fell within this group we then require certain skills to narrow this candidate pool down further: Survival skills, you have experience in both hunting and forestry enough to survive in the wild for a limited amount of time; experience with weapons, you have studied varying sword styles as part of your thesis including but not limited to Iaido, fencing with a foil and a sabre, sword dancing and several fragmented styles from old text and manuals; understanding of and ability to assimilate into different environments, we have several reports that indicate that you meet this criteria; and we have more targeted criteria as well: Ability to lead and adapt to new scenarios were two that you fell into, your abrasive personality however nearly precluded you from this venture… however the prefered subject was lost to us." I was informed by the man in white.

"why are you collecting us? To what end because all i've heard so far is that you are looking for traits, most of which are either survival or martial in nature… so you're either looking for the next contestants for a spin-off of I'm a Celebrity get me out of here or more likely… soldiers, deniable ones at that. But that then begs the question, 'Why this way?' as most countries have their own versions of wet work teams, SAS and Spetsnaz to name two. So again why are you conscripting people for this project of yours?" I asked, I had more pieces to this puzzle but still no clear view of what this was about.

"More traits we were looking for: an Independent streak; reasoning skills; skills at problem solving; and ability to gather information no matter the circumstance. You continue to impress us, Mr Wesson… however time runs short, only a minute remaining so I will direct. Our objective is pivotal to this this planets… no this dimensions survival, however we are but a few and our enemies many so we need to replace Quantity with Quality… but we have little time so drastic measures must be taken, we are a single cell of this project each tasked with a single objective: Having a team of enhanced humans created by any means necessary, each Cell is given the blueprint for four powers. Ours is the Knight, the Dragon, the General and the Adaptor. Now your time has run out… so the question that has to be asked is the easy way or the hard way?" The Man in the White suit asked.

"My reply would be… Who would trust a man in a mask to keep his word?" I replied with a savage grin as I swung my head back, butting the man behind me making him drop his gun to grasp his broken nose.

"The hard way it is… so neither Knight nor General would suit you. So are you a Dragon or a Adaptor?" The seated man in the white suit said as the man to his right advanced forwards.

"We'll just have to see…" I replied with a grin as I hopped to my feet before kicking back again, keeping the downed man on the ground.

"Savage as a dragon but a sound strategy limiting your enemy to the enemy in front of you, but what will you do without the use of your arms welp?" The man is the white suit said as he advanced on me, adjusting his gloves as he came his deep baritone voice rumbling through the room.

"I'm a Chef as such my hands are too important to damage… I still have two weapons to use though." I state with a grin as I charge the man. His only reply was a grin as he took a quick jab at my face hoping to rattle me , ducking and twisting to the left I kick at his now exposed flank… I came off as my shin hit the reinforced side of his suit. "The fuck is that made of steel!" I growled as he continued on throwing another punch, this one much faster.

"Close." The man replied as he unleashed a flurry of punches at me, forced to duck and dodge whilst looking for any opening, I decided to go for broke and check if the remembered the most important place to defend.

As I again ducked under a punch from the Man in the White suit, I'll just call him Punch from now on as that was all he seemed to do, I got as close to him as I could and whispered "Clench your teeth!" As I kneed his surprisingly unprotected crotch and headbutted his jaw, causing his mask to fall off to reveal a handsome but scarred face twisted in agony. "Low Blow… you forgot rule one of dirty fighting… always wear a cup." I panted with a grin as I high kicked the poor man in the head to put him out of his misery.

"Impressive… though I will need to contact our designers about that particular oversight, round two I believe?" The Leader of the group stated as he looked at his other companion.

"Yes sir." The second man said, his voice a sibilant hiss, as he moves fluidly forward to meet me. "Whilst my… colleague there was foolish enough to play with you, I however have no time for such frivolity." He hissed before striking forward like a snake slamming his palm into my chest, both knocking the air out of me and sending me tumbling back over his ally.

"Fucking…" I coughed before being stuck again dazing me still further but sending me towards a particularly useful item, the first man's gun. Rolling with the strike I snatched the gun and squeezed the trigger as it pointed at the ophic man. Instead of the loud bang retort I was expecting a quiet 'fiph' sound left the weapon as a dart lodged itself in the serpentine man's chest, he only snarled and continued to advance only slightly slowed by whatever the dart contained. "THE HELL?!" I roared as I squeezed the trigger again and again firing all remaining darts at the man, he dodged most of them but three more hit him before the clip ran out.

"You tink somink like diss will stoop me?" The ophic man hissed, his words and voice garbled making him sound as if he had had a stroke. He advanced on me slowly and woozily nearly tripping over his own feet as he advanced before finally succumbing to the drug the darts contained.

"Just you left then!" I snarled as I turned on the final man, the Leader, only to find a gun much like the one in my hand pointed at me. "Son of a…" I snarled as two darts hit me in the neck in quick succession.

"Well… I can say with great certainty that you will be part of project adaptor after that display. None of the other targets have been able to take down both of my men so quick before nor have they done so whilst still restrained. Truly you are exceptional… but lets hope that you remain so, you are currently the only subject in the Adaptor project so you'll need all the luck you can get." The man said as he removed his mask to show a cruel grin, the last thing to fade from my vision before it was consumed in darkness

 **THE BEGINNING...**

.

A/N: First piece of writing I have done in ages and to tell you the truth it was fun! I loved writing this, piece of absolute crap though it may be. I cannot write fight scenes apparently.

To prevent some complaints that are bound to come from any of you that are actually still reading at this point: Yes Jono won those fights way too easily, but that was the point; Punch and Snake man are both holding back under orders from the Man in White, Jono is at this stage a trained weapon user and novice in martial arts that focus on kicks; Punch is a trained melee combatant with years of training who could snap Jono like a twig if he so wished; Snake is a grappler and poisons user who effectively played dead at the end as Jono completed the Man in Whites objectives. Second point is what is going to happen to all the people in the cafe… well Gas Lines do need to be checked regularly.

I hope to write more chapters to this soon but till then into the first chapters it goes! See ya soon!


End file.
